El hada demonio y la historia de un perdedor
by vintagic
Summary: Cas es el típico perderdor. En las vacaciones de Navidad se ve arrastrado por sus hermanos de vuelta a casa se reencontrará con viejos recuerdos de un verano que fue para él inolvidable, así como con el recuerdo del chico que fue su primer amor. Y Crowley estará allí para ayudarle a conseguir lo que una vez dejó escapar.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"Vamos Cas, tienes que animarte, será divertido!" Anna iba sentada en el asiento delantero del todoterreno que Gabriel conducía, con una sonrisa permanente, intentaba animar a su hermano que parecía de lo más aburrido, o quizá molesto.

Cas la miró, y emitió una especie de gruñido, no estaba nada contento, eso de reunirse con el resto de la familia no era algo que le hiciese especial ilusión, no se llevaba demasiado bien con el resto de sus hermanos, y no debería haber abierto la puerta a Anna y Gabriel cuando habían ido a por él.

Estaban de camino a Vancouver, y Vancouver significaba frío… Nieve… Comidas familiares, estar todo el día en casa… Quizá salir a dar una vuelta… No le apetecía el plan en absoluto.

La familia de Castiel estaba compuesta por varios miembros, todos hermanos, sus padres les habían acogido cuando eran niños, Castiel había llegado cuando tenía unos trece años, había sido huérfano desde el nacimiento, y un día aquella agradable pareja le acogió, junto a Anna, a la que consideraba más su hermana ya que habían estado siempre juntos.

El camino fue largo y aburrido, aunque durante el camino se había mentalizado que sería incluso peor al llegar.

La casa familiar que sus padres les habían dejado al morir era bastante grande, restaurada, tenía muchas habitaciones pues eran seis hermanos ahora, era Nick el que se ocupaba de ella ahora, vivía allí, junto a Adam que era menor de edad.

Gabriel hacía poco que se había mudado, al igual que Anna y Cas que se habían marchado fuera para poder asistir a la universidad.

Su hermano mayor detuvo el coche y Cas ayudó a Ana con sus cosas, Nick salió a recibirles en cuanto les vio, a pesar de todo tenían un vínculo pues habían compartido muchas cosas, y pese a las desavenencias seguían siendo familia.

"Habéis tenido un buen viaje?" Preguntó Nick a Gabriel.

"A pesar de los gruñidos de Cas, si" Dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa divertida pasando por el lado de Cas.

Castiel le miró de forma furibunda, y fue a dejar sus cosas.

Su habitación estaba como siempre, con sus fotografías, posters de sus grupos favoritos, le estantería de sus vinilos estaba como siempre, habían sido de su padre, tenía incluso el tocadiscos. Además de una estantería donde tenía algunos de sus trofeos de ciencias.

A pesar de que le deprimía estar allí, en parte le alegraba estar de vuelta en casa de sus padres, por lo que sonrió en la soledad de su habitación.

. . . .

Después de la cena decidió subir a descansar, pues había sido un viaje largo.

Tenía ganas además de echar un ojo a sus viejas pertenencias, tenía algunos libros de todo tipo, y escuchar algún que otro vinilo, cerró la puerta una vez dentro, y comenzó a mirar por las estanterías, viendo sus viejos recuerdos.

Parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que empezase la universidad, y ahora estaba ya a punto de acabar. Cogió un libro al azar y se sentó para leerlo por encima, sin prestar demasiada atención en realidad.

Estaba más enfrascado viendo las fotografías que había en la pared.

Eran de un verano, bastante lejano, en el que había pasado los dos meses en un campamento, con muchachos de su clase, había sido el primer verano en disfrutar de verdad, corriendo, haciendo actividades, compartiendo cabaña, bañándose en el lago... Pero no era solo eso lo que lo hacía especial.

Había sido ese verano cuando conociera a su mejor amigo, uno al que no veía desde que se marchase después de ese verano a la universidad, decía su mejor amigo, porque había sido el único con el que había tenido cierta confianzas.

Sin embargo sus caminos se habían separado… No sabía que debía haber sido de Dean… Si habría cumplido su sueño… Sonrió viendo una fotografía, y suspiró… Echándole de menos de repente… Quizá si hubiera sido más valiente…

En ese momento deseó ser de otra forma, no ser de los que pensaban si no de los que actuaban, o al menos saber que hacer… Porque siempre había sabido, durante esos meses, que algo había entre ellos… Una conexión especial… Un vínculo…

"Era el que ligaba con todas las chicas…" Se dijo viendo la fotografía con atención, y la dejó de nuevo en el corcho "Eran solo imaginaciones mías…" O el anhelo por Dean.

Tocaron las doce, y decidió acostarse a dormir.

Estaba dormido cuando comenzó a soplar un fuerte viento, y las contraventanas comenzaron a golpear con fuerza, se levantó de mala gana y fue a cerrarlas, y luego la ventana, y maldiciendo, ya que odiaba despertarse a media noche, dio media vuelta para acostarse. Pero de repente dio una especie de brinco.

"Joder…" Masculló "Quien cojones eres? Que haces en mi habitación?" Preguntó, pensando que debía ser algún conocido de sus hermanos.

"Tranquilo, querido, he venido porque tú me has llamado, Castiel" Dijo el hombre, era algo bajo, mayor, vestía de negro, de compleción fuerte, y le observaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su traje.

"Yo?... Que dices?" Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos "Si es una broma de Gabriel puedes largarte, no tiene gracia…"

El hombre rió divertido, Castiel perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y trató de empujarle, pero cuando fue a tocar al hombre simplemente le atravesó, y se choco con el escritorio, escuchando al hombrecillo reír.

Cuando se giró enderezándose, le vio al otro lado de la habitación.

"Que mierda…?" Dijo contrariado "Acaso estoy sufriendo un derrame cerebral?" Se preguntó tocándose la cabeza.

"Date otro golpe como ese, y tal vez" Dijo el hombre "No, verás, soy Crowley… Y me has llamado…" Dijo Crowley observando al moreno que se estaba poniendo sus gafas.

"Crowley" Repitió Castiel con las gafas ya puestas, enfocándole "Y que eres, Crowley?" Preguntó "SI no eres una burla de mi subconsciente…?".

Crowley rió, haciendo que en su mano apareciera una copa de whisky a la cual dio un largo trago, y se relamió, paladeando la bebida.

"Soy… La respuesta a tus plegarías" Sonrió viendo al Cas.

Castiel le miró con fijeza, sin pillarlo demasiado "Que plegarias?"

"Ojala hubiera sido de otro modo, ojala hubiera confesado a Dean lo que sentía" Dijo Crowley de forma burlona, imitando la voz de Castiel, solo que de forma más aguda y ridícula "Esas plegarias" Añadió Crowley.

El moreno miraba a Crowley con cara de bobo, con la boca abierta y los ojos clavados en él… Estaba completamente flipado… Por lo que se atrevió a preguntar "Que eres una especie de… Hado madrino?" Preguntó, burlón.

Crowley tomó otro trago de su vaso "Hado?" Repitió "No… Digamos que… Es mi castigo ayudar a perdedores como tú, así que pon de tu parte, coopera…" Dijo y dejó el vaso a un lado "Es lo que quieres? Lo que querías? A ese tal… Dean Winchester?" Preguntó.

Castiel enrojeció, notando el rubor en sus mejillas aumentar, y balbuceó algo "No… Bueno, hace tiempo de eso, ni siquiera sé donde esta… Además nadie te ha pedido ayuda! Era un pensamiento en voz alta no era como si… No te estaba llamando" Dijo de carrerilla, trabándose en algunas palabras.

"Además" Continuó Cas "Por que iba a dejar que me ayudases? Dices que es tu castigo? A saber que has hecho…" Dijo desconfiado.

El hombre de negro rodó los ojos, con desesperación "Eso a ti no te importa, simplemente voy a ayudarte, y punto, sin trampas…" Aseguró Crowley "Te ayudaré a conquistar a tu querido caramelito, y a que pierdas tu virginidad de una vez…"

"Yo no soy virgen!" Exclamó Cas totalmente sonrojado.

" No claro…" Dijo Crowley riendo divertido por la reacción del muchacho "Vendré a verte mañana" Fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a desvanecerse.

"Mañana?" Preguntó Castiel "Pero si ni siquiera sé donde esta Dean!" gritó a la nada "Crowley! No vengas! No quiero que vengas!".

Pero Crowley ya no estaba allí.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Despertó cuando el sol de la mañana le dio en toda la cara, y se quejó girándose para mirar hacia otro lado, suspiró finalmente escuchando el jaleo que sus hermanos tenían abajo, eran Anna y Adam, en el jardín.

Se levantó de mala gana, sentándose en la cama, y miró alrededor… Fue entonces cuando recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido… Mira que soñar con que un tío de negro aparecía para hacerle de hada madrina…

Antes de ir a la ducha se asomó, al parecer había nevado, y Anna y Adam estaban jugando haciendo muñecos de nieve… Su hermana podía llegar a ser más infantil que Adam.

Se visitó, para bajar a desayunar, era relativamente tarde así que seguro que todos debían haber desayunado ya, Nick seguramente debía haber ido a trabajar, ayudaba en una especie de asociación para muchachos con problemas.

Gabriel quizá había ido al centro de la ciudad y bueno Anna y Adam estaban en el jardín.

Entró a la cocina, todavía pensando en su sueño… Ver las fotografías debía haberle afectado.

Cogió leche y cereales, y los dejó sobre la mesa, cogiendo luego una taza. Se estaba sirviendo café cuando de reojo vio a aquel tipejo, Crowley, y dio un respingo, del susto, el café se derramó de la taza, y maldijo, dejando la taza y la jarra en la encima de la cocina.

"Joder…" Dijo cerrando los ojos, y maldijo… Así que no había sido un sueño?...

"No, no lo fue" Dijo Crowley sonriente.

"Oye, oye… No me leas la mente" Dijo Castiel molesto "Es privado, que pasa que los… Lo que sea de la guarda no respetáis nada?" Haciendo como si nada comenzó a ponerle azúcar en el café, y un poco de leche.

Crowley rodó los ojos con cierta desesperación, pero solo respiró hondo "Eso que dicen de que los que no han probado el sexo tienen un humor bastante agrio, veo que es cierto" Dijo, picando a Castiel.

"Oye deja de rayarme con lo de que soy virgen, vale?" Preguntó Castiel molesto, perdiendo la paciencia "Has venido a burlarte o a que has venido tu?"

El demonio rió divertido "Esta bien, veamos… Creo que el primer paso para esto es saber donde esta tu chico"

"No es mi chico"

"Y como veo que no estás por la labor, me he encargado de buscarle por mi cuenta" Continuó Crowley sin hacer caso de Castiel "Me ha sorprendido que a pesar de llevar gafas estés tan ciego como para no haberle visto por aquí"

Cas enarcó una ceja "Por aquí?" Preguntó.

"Trabaja en el Road House" Dijo Crowley "Al parecer tu pichoncito nunca llegó a dejar el pueblo".

Al oír eso Castiel le miró con fijeza, un tanto… Decepcionado quizá, era cierto que él no había ido al pueblo desde que comenzase la universidad, pero no sabía entonces por que había dejado de llamarle o de escribirle… Pues había pensado que se debía mayormente al trabajo a sus estudios…

Pero no… Lo cual le hacía dudar aún más de aquello… SI había dejado de hablarle debía ser por algo, no?.

"Decepcionado? Emocionado?" Preguntó Crowley.

"Sorprendido" Respondió Castiel de mala gana.

El demonio rió levemente "Oh vamos, se alegrará de verte, ya verás… Además ha madurado, ha crecido…" Sonrió brevemente mirando a Castiel con malicia "El niño se ha convertido en un hombre… De los que te gustan seguramente…"

"Que sabrás tu" Dijo Castiel mirándole con molestia "Voy a ir contigo para que me dejes en paz, y ya esta así que no me…"

"Eh Cas! Vienes fuera?" Preguntó Anna entrando en la cocina "Con quien hablabas? Vuelves a tener ese amigo imaginario tuyo? Como se llamaba…"

"No lo recuerdo" Contestó Castiel secamente.

"Seguro que si… Entonces vienes o…?" Preguntó Anna.

"Paso, voy a desayunar y a dar una vuelta" Su mirada se posó en Crowley que se reía, viendo a Anna, bueno… Estaba claro que solo Castiel podía verle, lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo… Más bien era perturbador.

. . . .

Iba vestido con unos vaqueros, y una camisa a cuadros, llevaba sus gafas, no podía ir sin ellas pues no se veía, y se sentía algo ridículo allí, Crowley le había hasta allí, hasta la misma puerta del bar, había varios moteros que le miraban curiosos, pues no se decidía a entrar.

Recordaba que siendo más crío cuando pasaban por la puerta de ese lugar le parecía como… Un sitio al que nunca entraría.

No es que fuese un antro, pero no era como las discotecas modernas de ahora, era un bar al más puro estilo americano, la música rock se escuchaba de forma sorda ya que la puerta estaba cerrada, el letrero era de neón, y tenía aspecto envejecido.

Aquel sitio estaba allí desde que Cas llegase a la ciudad hacía años.

Recordaba que Dean era fanático de la música rock, que le gustaban varios grupos, algunos gustos los compartían, y que siempre le contaba que un día iba a reparar el coche de su padre, un Impala del 67, y recorrería los estados unidos junto con su hermano.

Quizá ya había cumplido su sueño… O quizá no… No lo sabría hasta que le preguntase. Pero estaba tan nervioso que llevaba diez minutos o más allí plantado.

"No me extraña que la gente piense que eres tan raro" Dijo Crowley, estaba a su lado observando la escena "Pareces alelado, aquí de pie, mirando a todos lados…"

Cas suspiró "Te he dicho que no quería venir".

"Y yo te he dicho que no me importa" Añadió Crowley "Vamos, entra de una vez"

En cuanto se dio cuenta estaba dentro, parpadeó, se había aparecido?. Crowley no estaba a su lado, se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz por que le caían todo el tiempo, y se movió a través de la gente.

La música sonaba algo alta, reconocía la canción, había bastante gente, todos bastante mayores que él, no era el típico sitio que frecuentasen el tipo de chicos con los que se codeaba a menudo… Era un bar… La gente más joven solía preferir las discotecas, con excepciones, claro.

Miró alrededor, Crowley le había dicho que Dean trabajaba allí, pero no le veía… Seguro que le había tomado el pelo… Maldijo al estúpido de Crowley.

Se sentía un estúpido allí.

"Hola encanto, que vas a tomar?" Preguntó una camarera, rubia, muy guapa, con una sonrisa.

Cas se quedó mirándola, y Crowley rodó los ojos "Cerveza" Dijo Crowley.

"Cerveza" Cas repitió, como un autómata.

"Y un chupito de tequila, encanto"

"Y un chupito de tequila, encanto" Repitió Cas, la muchacha sonrió y se marchó, Cas enrojeció entonces "Encanto? Parezco un chulo de playa, porque me has hecho decir eso?!. Encanto…" Gruñó suspirando con desesperación.

"No te he obligado a decirlo, eres tan corto que has necesitado que te diga que decir… No puedo creer que estes en la universidad"

"Si pues me vendrías bien para los exámenes" Le espetó "Ahora cállate"

"Disculpa?" Preguntó un tipo que había allí, sentado cerca, y que le observaba molesto.

"Oh no hablaba con usted… Contigo… No estaba" Balbuceó, el tipo daba bastante miedo con todos esos tatuajes y la cara de mala leche.

Al final se levantó con cierta nerviosismo, pensando que aquel malentendido empezaría una pelea, y al levantarse se chocó con la muchacha, la camarera, que llevaba la bandeja con su cerveza, además de otras, cerveza que le cayó encima.

Se escucharon varias carcajadas, y veía a Crowley reírse con diversión, todo era culpa suya, si pudiera le daría un buen puñetazo en su redonda cara.

"Estas bien" Preguntó Cas a la muchacha que asintió "Tranquila, solo es cerveza, además ha sido mi culpa…"

"Te secaremos eso" Dijo ella "Vamos…"

La acompañó, y vio a Crowley sonreírle, se levantó y siguió a Cas y a la muchacha, la cual le llevó hasta el cuarto de baño de los empleados, y le dejó allí "Puedes sacarte la chaqueta, volveré enseguida"

"Recuerda que no es ella tu objetivo, chaval, si no el camarero… O acaso te has arrepentido, realmente eres una caja de sorpresas…" Rió Crowley "Ya dicen que los calladitos son los peores… Y yo que pensaba que te iba el orgullo gay…"

Cas rodó los ojos con molestia, y finalmente gruño "Quieres dejarme en paz?" Preguntó mirando al demonio.

La sonrisa de Crowley se ensanchó y miró hacia la puerta.

"Si todavía no he empezado…" Dijo una voz masculina en la puerta.

Cas maldijo en voz baja, y giró el rostro lentamente, para ver a quien había hablado… No podía ser… Quizá su cuerpo había cambiado, y su estatura, pero no su forma de mirar, ni su sonrisa tan característica…

Dios tan pillado estaba por él?.

"No hablaba…" Dijo Cas "Es decir… Hablaba, pero no contigo…" Añadió, nervioso.

Dean rió "Los vapores de la cerveza a veces son peores que la cerveza en sí, no?" Preguntó acercándose.

Cas le miró de forma insondable, como un ciervo cegado, había pillado el chiste pero estaba tan abrumado que simplemente no… No podía responder, estaba como anonadado. "Si…" Dijo finalmente, con voz débil, algo soñadora casi.

El camarero rió divertido, le resultaba un muchacho de lo más curioso, le sonaba su cara, pero no sabía de que, aunque era bastante mono, no era el tipo de chicos que frecuentaban el bar… No parecía de ninguna banda de moteros, ni llevaba tatuajes ni nada.

De hecho en comparación con todos los demás allí, parecía un pez fuera del agua.

"No creo que haya nada que pueda secar esa mancha ni quitarla, si no metes la camisa en la lavadora, así que te he traído una camiseta, ya sabes…"

Le enseñó una camiseta con publicidad del bar "Publicidad subliminar, ya que estamos"

Cas la cogió con cuidado "Si…" Dijo de nuevo y la cogió "Gracias" La vio, no era muy fea al menos, tenía el logotipo del bar, y parecía de esas que había ahora, con letras retro y demás "No es necesario que la devuelva entonces?"

"No… Llévala contigo siempre, y atrae a la clientela" Dijo Dean sonriendo divertido "Y de nada, aunque yo debería darte las gracias" Bromeó de nuevo.

No sabía si flirteaba o solo intentaba ser simpático, pero cada vez que le sonreía sentía una especie de cosquilleo recorrerle, y sonrió observándole "No has a dármelas" Dijo finalmente, aunque sabía que hablaba de broma, pero estaba tan nervioso que…

Dean le observó de nuevo "Oye… Nos conocemos?... Eres de aquí verdad? Si… Me suena tu cara…"

"Me llamo Cas" Dijo Crowley, no había intervenido en todo el rato, de hecho, recién le volvía a notar allí, sin embargo no le imitó "Vamos alelado, dile tu nombre, y te recordará…"

"No…" Dijo Cas, un tanto ido.

"No?" Preguntó Dean.

"Dilo idiota, me llamo Castiel, soy el chico que estaba colado por ti en el campamento" Dijo Crowley "Vamos, le tienes delante, mira como te esta mirando, no te recuerda, pero esta claro que le interesas… Dejarás pasar de nuevo la oportunidad? Que idiota eres…"

Crowley no dejaba de machacarle, y Cas comenzó a notarse tensó, hasta que al final explotó "Cas! Me llamo Cas! Soy Cas, vale?!"

Dean parpadeó y rió "Vale, vale…" Dijo sonriendo divertido, y le observó con más avidez "Cas… Cas de Castiel?" Preguntó "El mismo Castiel con el que fui de campamentos aquel verano? Eres tu?..." Preguntó perplejo, y sonrió "Vaya… Digo vaya… Estas cambiado más… Mayor…" Rió divertido.

Sonrojado asintió "Gracias?" Que tipo de cumplido era ese "Tu también estas mas mayor…" Respondió en un tono un tanto sarcástico.

Aquello divirtió a Dean "Quiero decir que estas cambiado, mas alto, más… Más todo… No sabía que estabas en la ciudad…" Dijo sonriendo levemente.

"Llegué ayer… A pasar las navidades en familia, ya sabes…"

"Eso está bien, yo hace tiempo que no las paso en familia, Sammy está en Stanford, estudiando, así que nos vemos poco…"

"Abogado?" Preguntó.

"Si, quieres ser alguien de provecho…" Rió Dean "A mí me viene bien, si me meto en un lío me saldrá gratis el abogado…" Bromeó.

Cas rió con él "Me alegra saber que esta bien" Dijo, todavía cortado.

"Se alegraría de verte, pasamos un gran verano juntos" Dijo Dean "Tenemos que quedar un día, tomar algo, recordar viejos tiempos…"

"Uhhh… Ves Cas? Quiere recordar viejos tiempos…" Dijo Crowley.

Cas le lanzó una mirada asesina al demonio "Claro… Yo estoy en casa de mi hermano…".

"Hablo con Nick a menudo, a veces voy a ayudarle a la asociación ya sabes… Pero no me comentó que vendrías" Dijo pensativo.

"Bueno, fue una sorpresa para él también…" Admitió Cas.

Abrieron la puerta de repente "Oye Dean, necesito que me eches una mano, han llegado los de la banda de Alister y me están volviendo loca!" Dijo la muchacha "Además Bobby te busca"

Dean asintió "Voy enseguida" Dijo sonriendo y volvió a mirar a Cas "Tengo que volver, pero ven cuando quieras, tomamos algo… Charlamos…" Sonrió "Y recuerda llevar siempre la camiseta…" Le guiñó un ojo a Cas.

Cuando Dean le dejó allí Cas se quedó como perplejo, un tanto atropellado por los acontecimientos, la verdad, y miró la camiseta…

"Bueno yo creo que ha ido bastante bien…" Dijo Crowley.

"Bien?" Preguntó Cas, soltó un gruñido y pasó por su lado, salió de allí usando la puerta trasera que le llevó al callejón lateral y echó a andar de vuelta a casa.

"No ha ido bien?" preguntó Crowley "Se acordaba de ti, y te ha invitado a tomar una copa"

"Eso no prueba nada…"

"Por todos los demonios! Pensabas que te vería y que se lanzaría a besarte y te declararía su amor eterno?!" Preguntó Crowley a voz de grito.

Cas le miró "Claro que no!" O quizá un poco si… Castiel era demasiado fantasioso, enseguida se montaba sus películas románticas mentales al más puro estilo de Hollywood.

"No puedo contigo" Dijo Crowley exasperado, escuchando las quejas de Castiel, al final desapareció de allí dejándole hablando en medio del callejón.

"… Me estás escuchando?" Preguntó después de todo el discurso que se había montado, pero Crowley no respondía "Maldito retaco vestido de negro…" Se quejó el joven y maldijo de nuevo, miró entonces la camiseta en su mano, y la abrió, ni siquiera se la había puesto.

Sonrió viendo la prenda, y finalmente echó a andar de vuelta a su casa.

Desde la puerta delantera, Dean se fijó en Cas, que caminaba de vuelta hacia su casa, y observándole una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro también

. . . .


End file.
